Happy Holidays Inuyasha: Merry Christmas
by Nao Kon
Summary: Inuyasha no sabe lo que es la navidad, pero Kagome se lo explicara y quien sabe, tal vez ella podría conceder el deseo navideño de nuestro amado Hayou. One Shot


**Happy Holidays Inuyasha: Merry Christmas**

**¡Ohayo!**

**Pues aquí traigo un One-Shot de navidad de mi pareja favorita del anime InuXKag, lo pensaba publicar antes de navidad pero no pude ir al café así que tarde pero seguro, espero lo disfruten.**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Pareja: InuXKag**

**Clasificación: M, Romance**

**Sumary: Inuyasha no sabe lo que es la navidad, pero Kagome se lo explicara y quien sabe, tal vez ella podría conceder el deseo navideño de nuestro amado Hayou.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!**

Era una blanca mañana en Tokio, todos se preparaban para la celebración de navidad, que seria dentro de cuatro días. Mucha gente había decorado sus casas con arboles navideños, luces, hombres de nieve y muñecos de Santa Claus.

- Kagome, ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño.

La pelinegra se encontraba en su habitación pensando en el regalo que le haría a cierto chico de cabellos plateados cuando la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya bajo mama – Le grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Kagome, ¿Mañana te iras a la otra época? –

- Si, abuelo –

- Kagome, ¿Ya has pensado en que le regalaras a Inuyasha en navidad? – Pregunto su madre sonriéndole con picardía.

- No, aun no – Le contesto sonrojándose ante la mirada de su progenitora.

Después de desayunar se fue rumbo al centro comercial donde se encontraría con sus amigas y juntas comprarían regalos navideños.

- Hola Eri, Ayumi y Yuka – Saludo a sus amigas con una sonrisa –

- Hola Kagome – Respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo –

- Y bueno, ¿Por donde empezamos? – Pregunto la azabache.

- No tengo idea, pero caminemos para ver que encontramos – Les dijo Yuka y las demás asintieron.

El día se les fue como rayo, ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya había anochecido y por más que Kagome había estado buscando tienda tras tienda aun no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su chico de hermosos ojos ambarinos.

- Chicas ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos a casa – Les dijo la azabache.

- Kagome no pareces muy entusiasmada, parece que no encontraste lo que buscabas – Le pregunto Ayumi.

- La verdad es que no – Contesto con un tono decaído y soltó un suspiro.

- Ya se, lo que estas buscando es un regalo para tu novio rebelde, ¿No es así? – Le pregunto Eri y al escuchar esto, Kagome se puso totalmente roja.

- Lo sabia – Ayumi comenzó a soltar una risita cómplice a su amiga.

- No te preocupes Kagome, otro día te ayudaremos a buscar algo – Yuka la abrazo para darle ánimos.

- Si, Kagome pero ahora debemos irnos –

- Si, tienes razón Eri, será mejor que nos vayamos ya –

Así las cuatro amigas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Kagome tenia que descansar ya que mañana se iría al Sengoku, en cuanto llego a su casa se dio un baño y se metió a la cama a descansar.

- Kagome, ¿Tienes todo listo? –

- Si mama –

- Hasta pronto hermana –

- Hasta pronto Sota –

La chica de cabello azabache se dejo caer en el pozo y después de que una brillante luz la envolviera pronto llego al Sengoku, Inuyasha la esperaba ya afuera del pozo y la ayudo a salir y tomo su mochila echándosela sobre el hombro.

- Tardaste mucho – Dijo el ambarino con molestia.

- Tenía muchas cosas que hacer Inuyasha –

- Si, pero tenemos que buscar el ultimo fragmento –

- Lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar a cada momento –

- Pues si no regresaras a tu época tan frecuentemente no te lo estaría diciendo –

- Hablando de eso, debo regresar en tres días –

- ¿Qué, otra vez? –

- Si, es necesario –

Llegaron a la aldea y Shippo salto a sus brazos, mientras que Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede se acercaban a darle la bienvenida.

- Kagome te extrañamos mucho – Le dijo Sango.

- Y yo a ustedes –

Era invierno y había mucha nieve por lo que no podían viajar en esas condiciones, después de todo tal vez una tormenta los sorprendería en el camino por lo cual el ambarino estaba bastante molesto.

- Inuyasha no te enojes – Le dijo la azabache.

- Feh, no puede ser que nos estemos retrasando tanto –

- Vamos, mientras el clima no cambie no podremos salir, ya vez lo mucho que se les dificulta a Sango y al monje Miroku salir a buscar comida a las aldeas vecinas –

- Esa es otra de las desventajas de los humanos – A esto Kagome bajo la mirada.

- Oye Inuyasha por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que deseas para navidad? –

- ¿Navidad?, ¿Qué es eso? –

- ¿No sabes lo que es?, bueno veras la navidad es… -

Y Kagome le explico que la navidad es un día en que todas las personas adornan sus hogares con arboles y coronas navideñas, hacían galletas, ponche y daban una gran cena con pavo, puré de patatas, relleno y pay de manzana, pero lo mas importante de todo era el intercambio de regalos, donde una persona le daba un obsequio a otra que quisiera o apreciara y de igual forma se lo explico a los demás.

Durante los próximos tres días buscaron un pino y todos buscaban obsequios para sus seres queridos e incluso Inuyasha desaparecía a momentos.

Pronto llego el día de noche buena y ella les dijo que regresaría a su época para estar con su familia y que al día siguiente debían entregar sus regalos, Inuyasha la llevo al pozo.

- Descuida Inuyasha, mañana estaré de vuelta –

- ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte? –

- Ya te lo dije, porque tal vez ira gente a mi casa y no te pueden ver –

- Lo que sea – Dijo viendo como Kagome se tiraba por el pozo.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que no había nadie, al parecer no esperaban que regresara, se había quedado de ver con sus amigas pero dejaron un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que no podía ir.

- Vaya, que lastima – En ese momento se escucho el timbre y ella se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Y al abrirla estaba ahí Hoyo.

- Hola higurashi –

- Hola Hoyo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Solo vine a traerte esto – Le dijo entregándole una pequeña caja de regalo.

- Que amable pero yo no tengo nada para ti –

- Descuida no hay problema –

- ¿Quieres pasar? –

- Me encantaría pero me tengo que ir, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –

- Feliz Navidad a ti también Hoyo –

Una vez que se retiro ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde abrió la cajita y vio que era un pequeño joyero.

- Que bonito – En ese momento se escucho un pequeño estruendo.

- Aquí estas –

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Vine porque Miroku comenzó a beber y el y Sango están discutiendo y ya no los aguanto –

- Jajaja bueno pues que bien que viniste porque mi familia no esta –

- ¿Enserio? –

- Aja –

Durante lo que resto del día no hicieron otra cosa más que comer, comer y comer. La noche cayó y faltaban cinco minutos para las doce.

- Kagome, ¿Cuándo es navidad? –

- Eh, pues – en ese instante sonó el reloj anunciando la medianoche. – Justo ahora –

El Hanyou saco algo de entre sus mangas y se lo mostro a la chica, era un precioso collar con un corazón pequeño.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Kagome! – Kagome le sonrió y tomo el collar y se lo puso.

- Es precioso, muchas gracias –

- Era de mi madre, mi padre se lo regalo – Al escuchar eso unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos achocolatados.

- Gracias – Se levanto y lo tomo de la mano – Es mi turno de darte tu regalo –

Subieron a su habitación y Kagome le indico al Hanyou que se sentara en la cama, el obedeció, ella tomo sus manos y las puso en su cintura, acomodo sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él y lo beso, el chico no entendía, ni creía lo que estaba pasando pero se dejaba llevar, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras profundizaban el beso abriendo su boca para que la lengua de el entrara en su cavidad y la recorriera con desesperación, ella comenzó a soltar el nudo de su haori y lo abrió para que el se lo sacara, una vez afuera siguió con su Kosode, se separo de los labios del chico y así pudo apreciar el marcado pecho del Hanyou, lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos y lo beso con parsimonia. El la separo de su pecho y le saco el sweter que llevaba encima junto con su blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén, lanzo una mirada de confusión, Kagome rio y se lo desabrocho.

Una vez fuera el sostén el chico masajeo sus redondos y firmes senos, la levanto y la coloco sobre la cama, el encima de ella, atrapo un pezón con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo mientras lo lamia, tenia cuidado de no lastimarla con sus colmillos y después hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras Kagome gemía y decía su nombre.

- Inu…Inuyasha, ahh –

- Kagome – Gimió

Finalmente el chico comenzó a depositar besos en el abdomen de la chica, bajando hasta llegar a su falda, la cual le arranco y al quedar solo las bragas, se deshizo de ellas de un solo tirón y al fin la tuvo totalmente desnuda ante el.

- Eres perfecta, una diosa – La chica se sonrojo por su comentario.

Deposito un beso en su vientre y bajo hasta su intimidad, abrió las piernas de la chica y comenzó a lamer los jugos vaginales de la chica mientras ella gritaba de placer.

Kagome empujo a Inuyasha sobre la cama y se dirigió a sus pantalones, deshizo el nudo que los mantenía puestos y se deshizo de ellos.

- Es mi turno – Pero se sorprendió al ver al "Amiguito" de Inuyasha.

Lo tomo entre sus delicadas manos haciendo que el chico soltara un gemido, era enorme, lamio la punta y luego lo lamio a toda su extensión, Inuyasha gemía mas y mas fuerte y como pudo lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo provocando gritos de placer de parte del ambarino hasta que el se corrió en la boca de ella.

Volvieron a cambiar posiciones y el la beso probando su propia semilla, acaricio su intimidad hasta sentirla de nuevo muy mojada.

- Ya no aguanto, ¿Estas lista? – Ella asintió.

Se coloco en posición, ella abrió sus piernas y el froto su miembro contra su entrada, y luego comenzó a entrar poco a poco en ella, la chica comenzó a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el y luego el sintió una barrera, dio un fuerte empujón y ella soltó un grito de dolor y se abrazo de el, arañando su espalda mientras amargas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Kagome, ¿Estas bien? –

- Si, pero… no te muevas – Respondió ella con dificultad.

Al pasar dos minutos de estar así, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya no sentía tanto dolor e Inuyasha comenzó a entrar y salir de ella lentamente, conforme pasaban los minutos las embestidas tomaban velocidad mientras ambos gemían.

- Inuyasha… ahhh eso se siente tan bien – Gemía la azabache.

- Kagome… eres tan ahhh apretada – Gemía mientras la embestía con mas rapidez y potencia.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y precisas, ambos sentían que se volverían locos de placer y después de unas cuantas embestidas mas ambos pudieron alcanzar su primer orgasmo juntos, Inuyasha esparció su semilla en su interior y salió de ella atrayéndola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Te amo Inuyasha –

- Y yo a ti MI Kagome, gracias por el mejor regalo de todos - Después de esto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Dos meses después

- Inuyasha –

- Si, Kagome –

- Estoy embarazada –

**FIN**

**Bueno y eso fue todo de mi parte espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y hasta pronto**

**Chao**

**Besos**

**Ya ne**

**Nao Kon**


End file.
